


When Yeti-Bull-Crane-Eel-Octopus Fly

by DrGairyuki



Series: Chaos Emperor Saga | Kaosu-Taiso Saga [8]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alien Abduction, Aliens, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awesome, Awkward Romance, Battle, Comedy, Comedy romance action, Dark Comedy, Epic Battles, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gallows Humor, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Major Original Character(s), Martial Arts, Mystery Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Surprise Ending, Teen Romance, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Things were pretty normal every now and then. Well, "normal" for the Furinkin community of Nerima ward that is. So, it is not surprising to see one of the cursed individuals, the one who doesn't like his birth name, not one bit, and want to change it, all of a suddenly popping up at the Tendo Dojo residence...





	When Yeti-Bull-Crane-Eel-Octopus Fly

Over the rare (and I mean, really really RARE) peaceful and quiet sky of the suburban area of the Furinken community, there was a pair of a loud and entertaining laughters that pierce though the air, shattering the peacefulness, coming from the Tendo Dojo residence...

... As Kasou-Taiso and Gel were laughing, with Kasumi slightly frowning at the sight in front of them as Nabiki's expression just remain neutral while munching on some potate chips, and Shampoo and Cologne were there too and both having humorous look on their faces, at the scene of a both very wet and embarrassed Ryoga and Mousse in the garden, being flanked by Ranma-chan and Akane themselves, although they were _not_ in their animal forms, which is surprisingly enough... or even the fact that they were both not _male_ at the moment...

"HAHAHAHA!! Th-this is- This is so damn funny!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I know, right?! BOTH OF THEM ARE GIRLS NOW HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!** "

Kasou-Taiso was right. Both Ryoga and Mousse were splashed with some Nyannīchuan water on them... and it was _NOT_ Instant Spring version, as it was the _original_ version, the real deal itself, and therefore, they become women when they are splash with cold water and warm water turn them back to their male forms. This also cause both of them to blush like the very meaning of Akane's own name.

"Oh my. That isn't exactly nice, Akane." Kasumi said.

"Nice or not, you do got to admit, Ryoga got what was coming to him." Akane said as she told her oldest sister about it while she glared at Ryoga-chan. "Beside, I did told him that I am now ready to forgive him... but with _one_ condition: That condition being that he is going to have to be cursed with the Nyannīchuan water curse." Her frown was replace with a rather evil smile at that thought. "Ryoga is naturally more modest than my fiance. So in that way, he'll knows what it feels like to suffer femine embarrassment."

"To be fair, violence girl does have point." Shampoo said, with her very amused grandfather and great grandmother nodding in agreement with her at the sight of it.

" **Oh, I like the way that you think, Akane.** " Kasou-Taiso complacent.

"Thank you."

" **You're welcome for that.** " Kasou-Taiso said... before his pocket watch suddenly and pull it out to look at the time. " **UPH! Look at the time! It's time for me to cause chaos somewhere else! So... BYE!** "

With that statement, Kasou-Taiso instantly teleport with a " _POP!_ " sound to somewhere else to cause massive amount of mischief and chaos. Seeing that he was gone for now (although he could pop in at any given moments), Nabiki let out a calm sigh that she didn't know she was holding before she then spoke. "Finally, that crazy psycho of a god is gone for now to go cause chaos somewhere else."

"I agreed with you on that one." Cologne comment to herself, agreeing with Nabiki that they were thankful that Kasou-Taiso was gone for now.

"I just got 1 question: Why I was splash with the Nyannīchuan water for anyway?!" Mousse-kun asked, as he wasn't sure for the main reason behind it, after Ranma-chan pour some hot water to turn back into his male form before he give it to Mousse-chan to turn back into his original form.

"We needed to double-check that _if_ it was the true Nyannīchuan water, the real deal, and not some ripoff of it or some other curse that delivered here by accident." Ranma-kun answered, as Akane nodded in agreement with her fiance... before he start laughing as he told him. "But hey! At least you're get to remain human if you're splash with cold water now!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! Shampoo now have an excuse to kill me if I get on her nerves now!" Mousse-kun yelled as he pointed it out to him.

"Not that I mind." Shampoo muttered silently, before Mousse-kun begun to let loose his high pressure tears of sadness while letting out a fire hydant wail at the result of this sudden and recent development as his own tears alone were creating large puddles of water.

"WWWWHHHHYYYY????!!!! WHY MUST THE UNIVERSE TORTURE ME WITH SUCH CRUELITY?!"

"Oh my. Look like I don't need to water much of the grass today." Kasumi noted dizty as she give a happy smile at this.

"Quit crying, Mousse. Crying about it won't get you anywhere." Gel told his only pupil in utter annoyance at this. "Beside, universe itself is a cruel place anyway."

Ranma-kun can't help but to agree with Gel about, thanks to his own experience of it as he mutter it to him. "You got that right."

However, that moment was when the ground suddenly shook the house, taking everyone by surprised, and started to rumble for a moment before it suddenly stopped, making everyone confused... all before a giant fist suddenly burst and broke through the thick stone wall of the Tendo Dojo, startled everyone by this, before a creature, covered in shadow by the dust and smoke that was kick up into the air, appear though the hole in the wall.

However, they then notice the feature of the creature: A head of an Ox. The body of a Yeti. The wings of a Heron. A slippy Eel for a tail. And recent set of tentacles from a octopus that was added in. Most of them knew only one person who has this type of curse.

"You're the poor sucker who got washed in one of the most evil, dreadful, and acursed pools in all of Jusenkyo! The Spring of Drown Yeti riding Ox while holding a Heron and a slippy Eel (Niuhōmanmaorennīchuan) before you added the spring of cursed octopus (Shanyuinīchuan) to your curse..." Ranma-kun said as he figure out of who the creature before it pour hot water on itself from a kettle, turning back into his true form of a young adult man and revealing of who he was before he spoke his name. "You're none other than Pantyhose Taro!!!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Pantyhose Taro shouted in anger, with an big vein pop right on his head, before he tried to get revenge on Ranma-kun for using his full name by attempting to kick him, which Ranma-kun block and stop with both of his hands as he and Akane sweatdrop at his attempt.

"Huh... so this is Pantyhose Taro? The guy who trying to get my father to change his name?" Gel asked as he observed him carefully.

"Yes, grandfather. That Pantyhose Taro." Shampoo answered. "Whom Happosai name after birth by law of his village."

"Ah, okay. Can't blame him." Gel said before he then mutter to himself in Mandarin dialect of the Chinese language itself. << _Even though they're just guideline to follow to keep people in line anyway._ >>

Pantyhose Taro whip his head at Gel and glared at the old man for calling him by his full yet embarrassing name. "Who the _hell_ are _YOU_?" The young adult asked with an slight tone of anger. "And where the hell is Happosai?!"

Gel just shrug his shoulders before he told Pantyhose Taro his name. "Xuan Wei, but you can just call me Gel for short." He bluntly answered. "And i'm the biological son of Happosai, the even older and thousand-times more perverted guy that you're looking for." Pantyhose Taro just look at him in complete silence before he ask.

"Then do you know where that damn old goat is anyway?"

"All that I know is that my dad is on a trip while he took his two students with him to go on it, probably to steal panties from Kyoto or somewhere... I don't know. So the answer is nope."

"WHAT?! GGGGRRRRRRRRR...." Pantyhose Taro just growled at this in complete seething rage while clenching his own hand into a tight fist, causing his own chi to be all fired up from it and burning with utter rage as his battle aura grew due to this, which cause the two young adults to step back from him. "Damn it... Damn that evil monster!!!" He suddenly whip around and point one of his finger right at Ranma-kun. "YOU!!! TRANSGENDER BITCH!!!"

"What?" Ranma asked as he twitch in anger of what he was just call by for while a vein pop on his head.

"You're going to help me find that old goat of where he is right now!"

"... Is it because you want to force him to change your embarrassing name?"

"Yes! You know that problem of mine already!" Pantyhose Taro answered as he just yelled at Ranma-kun in annoyance while his veins were just twitching in the same way before he then growled at this and bit his finger. "However, that problem of this already accursed name that is my own have been now significantly increased, due to another problem..."

Everyone was confused by what he meant before Akane asked. "What do you mean?"

Pantyhose Taro simply calm down and let out a resigned sigh at this before he decide to tell them the reason of why. "It's became increased when I went back to China some days ago..."

* * *

 

_Some days ago..._

" _I was training by myself in the region of where I was at, figuring that I can't the old goat with raw power, just minding my own business while I was training... until when it happen, on that fateful day..._ "

Pantyhose Taro was practicing all by himself, figuring out that if he can't beat Happosai and forced him to change his name before planning on conquering the world with his curse form's own raw power alone, then he'll just have to beat him and forced him to do it with both raw powers _and_ skills by practicing and improving the skills and prowess of using his raw power. Until _it_ happen, when he heard a scream and jerk his head around... to see a huge bear-like dog, about a size of a pickup truck, running on all of its four legs as it was chasing after a cute young girl, whose clothing were slighty more of Indian influence, bringing mind to Rouge, all while she cried out in fear. "Help me!! PLEASE!!! Someone help me!!!!"

Pantyhose Taro instantly knew one thing to do and, almost immediately, kicked the bear-like dog with a single kick to its lower jaw and sending it into orbit, flying around the earth for 58 times, before crashing down onto the ground, knocking it out cold for good.

" _It was only by good fortune that I happened to pass through at that moment..._ "

"Oh, thank you, sir, for saving my life!" The cute young girl asked, grateful to Pantyhose Taro for saving her life from the huge bear-like dog. "How I can ever repay you?"

" _It was love at first sight. She was a lovely and cute girl at that! But..._ "

"Can I please ask what is your name, please?"

Pantyhose Taro immediately frozed of what he heard, before he whisk around and scream in frustration while clenching his head with his hands before he fled, running away from her in shame, daring not to look back...

" _How could I tell her that my name was Pantyhose anyhow?! I didn't dared to give my name. In my shame, I fled without even saying a word, only a scream of frustration at the lamentable situation that I was in._ "

* * *

 

Pantyhose Taro just clenching his fist together, as he was so frustrated by the pure shame and embarrassment of his own birth name and lamantion of trying to get Happosai to get change his name.

"Yeah, I think we've already got that point when you told us. Well, half of us really." Ranma-kun pointed out, back when Pantyhose Taro have mistakenly took the Shuanshontsūnīchuan (Spring of Drown Twins) water instead of the Shannannīchuan (Spring of Drown Pious Man) water that he was hoping to use on the old pervert, while adding that not everyone have heard it, only later, before he then ask him, all while being also snarky to him. "So is that the only reason why you wanting the Old Freak to change your name even more now? Or were there more incidents like it that cause it to significantly increase it? Or it is something else different?"

"THAT'S NOT EXACTLY THE POINT, YOU CROSSDRESSER!" Pantyhose Taro yelled at him madly, causing Ranma-kun's eyes to twitch angrily at what he just called him as Akane was trying to keep her fiance calm down, while everyone else were watching this in silence as they listen, before he then told them. "AND THAT NOT EVEN THE MAIN PROBLEM ANYWAY!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Akane asked, as everyone were both confused and curious of what it is.

"The main problem is this..."

* * *

 

_The next day..._

Pantyhose Taro, have already choosing a different location to train in the region, which was more secluded so nobody could interrupt him while he was training, as he was lifting a pair of dumbbells, minding his own business in complete silence...

" _So I decide to resume my training, decide to go to a diffent spot. I was doing my training all by myself... Until it happen..._ "

All before the same young cute girl from before suddenly burst though the bamboo forest as she ask him. "Can you tell me your name!"

"HOW DID YOU FIND ME?!" Pantyhose Taro yelled, with his eyes bulging from their sockets, in confusion at this.

* * *

 

"She manage to find you?!" Ranma-kun said, surprised by what he just heard from Pantyhose Taro.

"Yes."

"How exactly?" Akane ask, wondering of _how_ she did find him.

"I DON'T KNOW! THAT WHAT I WAS WONDERING MYSELF!" Pantyhose Taro shouted angrily at Akane, before he then continue on with his story. "However, that wasn't last time that I saw her..."

* * *

 

_The next day... again..._

Pantyhose Taro was now sitting in a wooden boat, sitting far out afloat in the middle of ocean while it was drifting along with the current, so far out in the ocean that you can't see a single speck of land anywhere around you, as the cursed young man was now meditating, focusing on his training at hand, by calming down his mind and focus the objection of his training...

... All before the Livyatan Melvillei version of Moby Dick suddenly erupted from breath the surface of the ocean, bursting right by Pantyhose Taro's wooden boat, with the same young cute girl from before in its mouth as she called out. "Please, can you tell me your name!"

"HOW DID YOU STILL FIND ME?!" Pantyhose Taro yelled in confusion again.

* * *

 

"She still manage to find you!?" Ranma-kun said in shock of what he heard.

"Yes."

"Did you tried flying away in your cursed form?" Akane ask curiously.

"What do you think I was doing out in the middle of the _ocean_? Trying to find the lost city of Atlantis?" Pantyhose Taro deadpan to the blue-haired girl. "Althought wouldn't be out of the ordinary..." He mumble to himself before he then resume to telling them his tale. "Anyway, the Livyatan Melvillei version of Moby Dick landed right on top of me and my wooden boat, destroying my wooden boat and transforming me into my cursed form in the process, before I then flew away. But..."

* * *

 

_The next day once again..._

Pantyhose Taro was flying through the air, right above the clouds, in his cursed form no less, while just minding his own business, judging by the grumpy expression of his cursed form, as he was flying above the clouds... before he then look down and his eyes went wide as dinner plates when he saw the same cute young girl, clinging right onto a commerical Boeing 747. "Please, tell me your name!"

" _Ma'am, can you get off of the plane please?_ "

* * *

 

"She even freaking manage to follow you into the air?!" Ranma-kun and Akane shouted together at the same time, as they both could not believe that this girl, this single cute young girl that they're hearing from Pantyhose Taro himself, was this level of persistent that they don't come across from other martial artists not that often, but the main difference is that she, from what that they can tell, was a _normal_ girl, making it all the more impressive.

"Yeah. But it get worse..."

* * *

 

_The next day still..._

Pantyhose Taro, now back in his true human form, was now running for his life while the cute young girl was chasing after him as she called out. "Please, mister! Can you please tell me your name!?"

However, that was all before a Grand Slam bomb was suddenly dropped and landed right on top of the ground, right by the cute young girl, as it then exploded, picking Pantyhose Taro up from the ground and sending him flying through the air itself thanks to the resulting force of the shockwave caused by the explosion of the bomb, before he landed and skitted across the ground and his face dragging against it, before he finally skitted to a stop.

He was silent for a moment... before Pantyhose Taro put his hands on the ground and pulled his face out of it. He then turn his head around and saw the crater created by the Grand Slam bomb, exactly right at the spot where the cute young girl was chasing after him. Feeling sorry for what happen to the girl and the feeling of his guilt for being part of the reason that she is now gone, Pantyhose Taro clap his hands a few times and start praying to her soul before he spoke to himself. "I hoped that you were giving a swift and painless death at least..."

... Then the cute young girl burst out of the ground with zero signs of damage on her. "PLEASE TELL ME YOUR NAME PLEASE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKING MADE OUT OF, WOMAN?! TITANIUM?!"

* * *

 

Most of everyone were gaping their mouth wide open in a flabbergasted look as their eyes were wide with shock at what they just heard, but couldn't make a comment about the final part of Pantyhose Taro's story as they were simply too stun in silence to even dare to make one, except for Kasumi who just remain silence before she just simply said her "Oh my" and put her hand on her face as Cologne and Gel were completely surprised and a bit impressed, judging by their expressions on their faces, while still keeping their wits about it before the dark warrior finally broke the lingering silence letting out whistle and speaking out. "Woah. Well, I have to say... for surviving the most powerful non-atomic aerial bomb used in combat, I give that girl some credit."

"Indeed." Cologne comment. That was when the door bell rang before Kasumi then got up and went to the front door to open it.

"I'll get it. Coming!"

After Kasumi left to get the door, there was looming silence in both washistu room and the garden before Ranma-kun then ask Pantyhose Taro. "So did you double-check that she was following you?"

"In all honestly, I did but I wasn't sure if she _was_." Pantyhose Taro said as he told him with his arms crossed together. "But that just made me more determinated to forced Happosai into changing my name."

"That's right. Since according to the laws of your village, the person who first gave you a bath and as a result, gave you the name, is the only one." Akane noted... before she then frown in annoyance. "Unfortunately, Grandpa Happosai is a man with a high stubborn streak."

"Yeah, but..." Pantyhose Taro suddenly stood up as his battle aura then flared up, burn by a flame of determination. "I will _forced_ him to change it! Just one of these days!"

There was silence for a moment or two... before Kasumi and Nodoka, who was out for a long and nice walk, came into the room as the oldest Tendo daughter told the Saotome Matriarch about Pantyhose Taro.

"So that is why he want Happosai to change it so badly? Oh dear." Nodoka comment.

"Yes. And grandfather does have a stubborn streak."

"Indeed." Nodoka then turn her head and saw Pantyhose Taro before she spoke to him. "So you're Pantyhose Taro?"

"Please don't use my full name." Pantyhose Taro said, twitching in anger as a few veins pop on his head, all while trying keep himself to be polite to the woman, before he told her his answer. "But yeah."

"Nice to meet you."

All of an sudden, a saucer-shaped object, no bigger than your typical dinner plate, suddenly flew right by Pantyhose Taro in an ball of blazing flames and crashed right into the stone wall of the Tendo Dojo, startling everyone and taking them by complete surprised, before it flew out of the dent it made into the wall and flew back to where everyone else was and hover there in place before a bottom part of it started to glow and it actived a hologram projection, showing a human-like alien with about three or four yellow horns sticking right out the top of his head.

" _AH! There we go. Problem now have been fixed._ "

The alien handyman was then pushed aside by an hand with the skin that was black as ink itself, revealing a Umi bōzu-like alien, before he then spoke, like a sales person with a high-pitched voice.

" _Hello puny earth creatures of this planet! I am the second-in-commander of Motomumata's private fleet. I am here to tell all of you a important announcment!_ " He said, all before the hologram change to show a cute young girl, the same one that Pantyhose Taro was chase by, much to everyone's shock, as he then told the population of the planet Earth itself. " _We have took this girl of your planet as my boss' bride! When this girl married my boss and leader of the fleet, Motomumata, soon, we'll shall begun the process of eradicating all life on your planet, leaving not a single trace, not even a strands of DNA, before we'll destroyed and obliterate your planet! Now enjoy while it gonna last because you're all gonna died! If you have a problem with that, then come to our ship as it is in your atmosphere._ "

" _Uhhh, sir? Can I have my money now?_ "  
" _JUST HOLD THE F*** ON FOR ONE MOMENT! JESUS WE'RE F***ING GETTING THERE, YOU DAMN IDIOT!_ "

With that, the saucer-shaped object turned off its hologram projector and flew away, back to its mothership. Everyone was silent of what they just heard... before all 6 of the young adults knew one thing to do...

"WE'VE GOT TO STOP IT!!!!"

Ranma-kun, Akane, Ryoga-kun, Shampoo, and Mousse-kun were all riding on Pantyhose Taro's cursed form as he immediately flew toward where Motomumata's ship currently is.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at Tendo Dojo..._

The four people that were still at the washistu room of the Tendo Dojo: Kasumi, Nodoka, Gel, and Cologne, were looking at sky in the direction of where the group of the six young adults were heading in silent, before the eldest of the Tendo daughters spoke to Ranma's mother. "So you want me to help make dinner when they get back?"

"Oh, absolutely Kasumi. After all, my manly son shared his father's appetite."

Kasumi and Nodoka left the washistu room, as Nabiki have already left to count of how many money that she got before she died, leaving Cologne and Gel alone in the room. The 2 elders were in complete silent... before Gel then spoke to his mother. "Well, since everyone is now gone for the moment, I figure it's a good time to tell some good stories that got some good information to past the time?"

"Yes, my son. That would be good enough to make the time fly." Colonge said before she ask her son. "So you got one?"

"Yeah, and it was back during when me and Laysan were taking a private ferry to Japan, due to situation that involved with Ranma at the time." Gel said. That caught Cologne's interest, evidence by her eyebrow raising in curiosity, as she was most interesting of time between them, before the dark warrior begun to tell his mother the story. "Ok. While we were waiting for the boat to reach the coast of Japan, I decide to ask him why it involve Ranma. Laysan told me it was due to the fact that during his battle with Saffron, Ranma have somehow manage to absorb some of the excess ki and magic from him before he've finally killed him, causing him to died from his 3rd time of death and reincarnation. Now I get why it involved Ranma, but of course, I got curious and ask him that death was Saffron's 3rd death? He sighed and he told me that Saffron was born around the time of the First Opium War, around 1840, which I knew thanks to my memory of knowing history quite correctly, since he was just double-checking to make sure. He told me it was a hundred years ago, when he was around Ranma's age, when he saw Saffron experiencing his first death and reincarnation. I interrupted Laysan to comment if it was 100 years ago, then that meant he would be around between 115 to 118 years old, which he state that it was his correct age grumpily. Anyway, he continue to tell me that about exactly 100 years ago, Saffron fought against a powerful opponent in a battle that he saw with his own eyes as an teenager, firing his Tenka Shunmetsu Kokyuu Dan or Entire Empire Instant Annihilation Shot Blast attack at him. He never saw him firing this much of his attack before, firing about several dozens, maybe even several _hundreds_ , of his Entire Empire Instant Annihilation Shot Blast attacks at this opponent that he was fighting against before. However, not only did this opponent that he was facing manage to not only no sell his Entire Empire Instant Annihilation Shot Blast attack, which was powerful enough to destroy a single mountian in one shot at full power, and several more of the attack like it was nothing, but he manage to _utterly_ destroy Saffron in battle to the point that he was turn into a egg, as a result of his first death and reincarnation, much to my shock and realization of what exactly happen of what we saw 100 years ago before." Then a dark aura loom over the room itself like it was a incoming hurricane as Gel continue to tell his own mother about it with a few drops of sweats rolling down on his face. "Laysan then told me the opponent that he saw Saffron faced by himself was someone that I have fought before and know too well. It was at that point that I knew of just _who_ it was that Saffron faced a 100 years ago..."

Cologne narrowed her eyes in disturbance, immediately knowing of _who_ her son was talking about as a sweat roll down the side of her head, unsettle by the turns of events. They knew only one thing: Ranma and Akane are gonna have the fight of their lives... if they meet _him_...

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Motomumata's ship..._

Hovering above the Pacific Ocean near the coast of Japan, about 4.9 miles (8 Km) height from it, was a 15 miles (25 Kilometers) wide concave saucer-shape spaceship, looking like the ones that are seen in Independence Day... if you've seen the movie itself, even through it wasn't technially made yet.

Inside of Motomumata's room, the cute young girl was standing inside of a huge dome-shape room that was large enough to fit about a couple or several japanese residence compounds, or maybe even the Okita Bank Dome (it's hard to judge the exact size of the room), with two tall and imposing oni-like alien guards standing beside her from right to left, with the one on the right side of her was a Hōsōshi-like alien with red skin, four yellow eyes with small irises and pupils, and holding a Jūmonji yari spear in his right hand, while the one on the left was a Ōtakemaru-like alien with blue skin, 2 horns above his glowing eyes, and hold a kanabō that was thick as a log with its hilt like any japanese swords in his left hand.

That was when the second-in-commander, the same Umi bōzu-like alien, standing in front of them with his back behind them, spoke to the leader of the ship and, by extansion, the fleet itself. "Hello, lord Motomumata sir! We've finally brought you a human girl of whatever kind that you want!"

At the end of the room, right in front of them, was Motomumata (もとむまた), resting on his massive bed, revealing him to be a rocky and bony sauropod-like dark grey alien dragon with a bony and stone-like body, long and thick pillar-like legs like those of a elephant or even a sauropod, and two spine-like wings that stretch from his back to his tail, as he was around the size of a small kajiu with an height of about 25 meters (82 feets) and an length of about 50 meters (164 feets). The cute young girl was shock by his sheer size alone... all before he then open his amber eyes that were glowing like wild fires and look down at the same cute young girl, carefully observing her.

" **... Hmm... I see... so you've found a good woman for me to married?** " Motomumata asked, questioning his servant as he observed the cute young girl with his eyes. The same Umi bōzu-like alien from before, his second-in-commander, nodded his head not only in confirmation, but in absolute fear as well, as he didn't want to face Motomumata's wrath and end up like the last second-in-commander because he didn't care for them as they were lower in orders than Motomumata's bodyguards and are only use to give orders to the soldiers, who are only use as cannon fodder. The alien dragon was silent, which cause the second-in-commander to begun sweating bullets nerviously, before he finally spoke. " **This human girl is good enough for me to married and to allow her genes to spread thoughout in my descendants and my species. I'll shall married before we'll begun the process of obliterating the life on this planet and this planet as well.** "

However, that was when a suddenly explosion occur and shook the entire massive saucer-shape spaceship, startling the cute young girl and the second-in-commander and taking them by complete surprised, while the oni-like alien bodyguards stood still and remain indifferent of it, with Motomumata himself just looking visably annoyed by what just happen.

That was when a massive flat-screen hologram appear right in front of Motomumata, with one of the security guards of the ship shown their face to him as they reported to him. " _SIR! Something have breach right through the hull of the ship and is attacking our solider while it is heading toward your location, sir!_ "  
"WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT??????!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The cute young girl give a relived happy smile, relived and happy that someone was coming to save her, whether alone or not, as she beam with happiness at the prospect of someone risking their life to save a normal girl like her. All while second-in-commander was panicking around the room in sheer horror and terror at the very idea of someone, or even _something_ , knocking right at their doorstep before he begun to shout out orders to the various soldiers and guards of the ship to stop whatever it is at once.

However, Motomumata have remain calm at the situation they were in as his face bore not a single trace of expression... before the soft parts of his lips twisted into a manically grin that was fill with hunger for a good battle before he then spoke one word about this. " **Good...** "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the other parts of the ship..._

In other parts of the massive spaceship itself, or more specifically, the hallways that lead to Motomumata's room, as they were filled with the brimming of the alien soldiers and guards of various species that were running down the inside of the ship with their weapons in their hands...

All before one of the hallways itself exploded and all of the various soliders and guards were send flying through the air, as several more of the alien soldiers and guards reinforcements came. However, that was when a huge fist suddenly burst right from the smoking fog and smashed right into the face of one of the incoming alien soldiers and guards , before sending flying though into all of the incoming alien soldiers and guards reinforcements, knocking them all down just like hundreds of bowling ball pins.

The six young adults suddenly burst and jumped out of the concealing smoke as they descend onto the incoming alien soldiers and guards of the ships before they begun to fight and destroy, utterly decimating every single one of them like they were nothing.

Pantyhose Taro, in his cursed form, then stomp his hooved feet right onto the floor, causing the floor of the hallway to shake and shook, sending several of the alien soldiers and guards into the air, before he then grab several of them with one of his hands and a few of his octopus tentacles out of the air and threw them right at the alien soldiers and guards that were coming from behind them, knocking them all down like the worthless mook that they are.

Ranma-kun, Akane, and Ryoga-kun were all punching and kicking down the alien soldiers and guards of the ships coming right at them with ease while they going with their hands and feets at unmatch speeds that the mooks themselves are unable to react in time, sending them flying and knocking them down as they send them into either the walls themselves, making several detention in it in the process and leaving the image of the various alien soldiers and guards, or into the other incoming alien soldiers and guards.

Shampoo, meanwhile, was easily wrecking all of the alien soldiers and guards that were coming at her with her pair of Chuí, utterly pulverizing their bodies, specially their heads, and cracking their bones, while she also done some kicking at them.

Mousse-kun was throwing various of his weapons that were hidden in both of his slevees at the alien soldiers and guards before he then pull out a long chain from them and then threw it at one of them before grabbing the alien soldier by wrapping around his leg, all before Mousse-kun then start using the alien as a improvish frail, knocking down the other alien soldiers and guards and sending them flying as well.

All six young adults soon bulldoze their way through the hallway of the massive ship, heading right toward Motomumata's room, with the various incoming soldiers and guards of various species trying to stop them, but failing as they were either knock down or send flying into the air before hitting either the walls or the other alien soldiers and guards, until the group came to the end of the hallway, where Motomumata's room is located, and came across a pair of giant metal doors blocking their way to the leader of the massive ship and saving the cute young girl...

"Oh, that's just great. A _door_ is now stopping us." Ranma-kun utterly deadpan at this as he look annoyed at this.

"We got the same feeling, Ranma." Akane told her fiance as the rest of them just look at the pair of the giant metal doors with annoyance at the door while a couple of small veins pop all of their heads.

"Don't worry, I got this..." Ryoga-kun said before he then walk up to the huge metal doors... and shouted his ironic attack before he learned the Shishi Hokodan. "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!!!!"

With an mere poke of Ryoga's index finger, the giant pair of metal doors themselves _instantly_ shattered into several large chucks and pieces that fall right onto the floor of the room on the other side, allowing them to enter the room.

Once they've enter into Motomumata's room, they notice it was completely dark... until the lights suddenly turn on, revealing Motomumata himself still laying on his bed with the cute young girl, with now both of her hands chained up to prevent her from escaping, in between his two front legs with a worry expression for them while his two oni-like alien bodyguards, their stoic faces bearing no emotional expressions, were standing in front of them.

All of them were completely shock when they saw Motomumata by just his sheer size alone, just staring at him in complete shock, never imaging him to be some sort of space golem-reaper dragon kaiju alien that was commanding this utterly massive ship and a whole fleet by extension... until all of their faces became that of confusion when they suddenly thought of something...

"Wait, if he's a space golem-reaper dragon kaiju alien thing..." Ranma-kun said as he point at Motomumata with his finger before he turn head to his fiancee and ask her. "Then how is she suppose impregnant her if he's so big?"

"I don't know." Akane answered with a shrug. Ranma-kun turned to the other for answer... and they just shrug too.

The cute young girl was quiet about this before she did turn to look at Motomumata himself with a confused look on her face. They did bring up a good point... how was he suppose to impregnant her with his future children if he was too big for her to mate with.

As a result of that, Motomumata just became visable annoyed by this and the question being ask while he glared at the Ranma's group with his glowing amber eyes and giving an annoyed expression to them as a vein just pop right onto where his temple was located at, all while his two oni-like alien bodyguards just remain stoic of what was happening in front of them.

That was when the second-in-commander suddenly slide right into the Ranma's group's own views, being far of front of both Motomumata, the cute young girl, and his two oni-like alien bodyguard, before he spoke to them. "Hello all of you lowlife monkey! You have a problem with this? Well, prepare for your every single of your bodyparts to be rip apart piece by piece because all of you are not gonna be ali-"

" **JUST GET THE F*** OVER WITH THIS ALREADY, YOU DAMN IDIOT.** " Motomumata said in utter and complete tone of annoyance at this as his patience for this situation and how his own second-in-commander was now slowly growing thin. The second-in-commander immediately heighten his height at this and gulp in fear as he begun sweating before he spoke.

"S-sure, sir! It's your orders after all!" The second-in-commander said in absolute fear at the sight of his boss getting annoyed... before he recollected his composure and immediately use his psychokinesis abilities to lift up and levitate the chunks and pieces of the large metal doors and bringing them to him. All of the chuck and pieces begin to spin around him, causing them to pay attention to the second-in-commander, before he then boasted his own powers to them. "MUHAHAHAHA! You see you foolish ape!?! My psychic powers is far above your own! AS I, I AM THE MOST POWERFUL PSYCHIC USER IN THE ENTIRE _GALAXY!!!!!!_ " The second-in-commander then thrown several of the chunks and pieces right at Ranma's group, causing them to dodge his throwing objects attack thanks to their heighten speed even though their training were different but similiar enough to be mistaken as the same thing, all before Pantyhose Taro then grab one of them flinging at them as he and Mousse-kun attempted to thrown whatever weapons that they can improvise at him, but it did no good as they were suddenly stop in mid-air and drop to the floor by the second-in-commander's psychokinesis abilitites as he temporary stop attacking them for a moment to boast his abilities at them. "MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU PATHETIC LOWLY MONKEYS! YOU THINK YOU CAN HARM ME BY THROWING SOMETHING PHYSICAL AT ME!?! I CAN'T BE HARMED BY THESE MERE PHYSICAL OBJECTS THANKS TO MY OWN SPECIES' PSYCHIC _ABILITIES!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_ "

"Oh? That's actually quite sad..." Ryoga-kun said at the second-in-commander's own choice of words... as a aura of deep depression suddenly surrounded him and his body, engulfing him in it. The rest of Ranma's group noted the aura and the instant that they recongize of what it is, they immediately begun backing up for the inevitable eruption that was going to happen... all before Ryoga-kun shouted his most powerful attack. "SHIN SHISHI HOKODAN!!!!"

Ryoga-kun unleashed and fired a pinkish purple massive ki energy made of depression from his hands right at second-in-commander, easily evaporized the swirling chucks and pieces around him in its path. When the second-in-commander saw this, he only said one sentence at this.

"That's a ki attack. My only weakness... well, shi-"

The massive orb made of ki energy then immediately exploded in his face when it impacted right at him, sending him flying through the air so fast that went over at Mach 7 before hitting the wall so hard that he practically shook the entire room with the shockwave of the impact alone, embedding him right into the wall to the point that he can't be removed at all from it without some risky operation.

Motomumata, however, took no notice of this for a moment before he finally look.

" **... Eh, he was completely useless to me anyway.** " Motomumata said bluntly as he reacted causally to this before a hologram screen suddenly appear right on his left side and took a quick look at it. " **Ah, look at that, rest of the reinforcement are already coming this way.** "

When Ranma's group heard of what Motomumata just said, a few of them knew what to do. "I WILL HOLD THEM OFF FOR YOU GUYS!" Ryoga-kun shouted before, but before the rest could speak, he then immediately turn around and run to where the reinforcement are gonna come from... in the _wrong_ direction per usual.

Still, Akane find it actually quite nice about that as he's actually willing to hold off the entire reinforcement, all by himself, which Ranma-kun noted thanks to her expression and he knew that Akane was now beginning to forgiving him.

"Shampoo-gonna-help-too! So-bye-now!" Shampoo spoke rather quickly before she instantly left the room to face off the incoming reinforcement in the correct direction of where they are coming from.

"WAIT SHAMPOO! WAIT FOR ME!" Mousse-kun shouted at Shampoo as he then chased after the girl that he is madly in love with.

There was a sudden complete silent in Motomumata's room except for the chirping of the crickets while a tumbleweed was rolling past in the room thanks to the blowing wind... even though no one really want to know _why_ a tumbleweed was rolling past between them, but given that it's indoors, that is one VERY determined tumbleweed, before Akane finally broke the looming silence when she spoke.

"You think Shampoo just voted to help Ryoga to avoid of being possibly killed by a giant space dragon alien?" Akane ask her fiance, and Pantyhose Taro, while she was being snarky about it.

"Given that we face something weird once in a while, it could go either ways... or maybe both really." Ranma-kun said... before he and Pantyhose Taro just shrug as they don't really know.

Motomumata was silent at this before he snorted and just scoff at this, unimpress of what he just saw with his glowing eyes.

" **Hm, i'm not impressed by the three of you... my two bodyguards.** " Motomumata told the 2 of his oni-like alien bodyguards before he then give them his orders as he ordered the two of them. " **Fight the three of them. In which ways that you use I don't care. Make me entertain.** "

The two oni-like alien bodyguards heed his orders and pose themselves in their own battle stances, ready Ranma's group to make the first move to fight.

They already notice that and pose themselves in their own battle stances before Ranma-kun then spoke to Pantyhose Taro.

"Pantyhose, me and Akane will fight the four-eyed alien with red skin while you fight the 2 horned alien with blue skin." Ranma-kun said. "Got that?"

Pantyhose Taro just reply to his question with an snort of agreement as he nodded with him, agreeing with his own plans for the fight. The fighters were in complete silent as they stood completely still, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

A small dot of water formed on the ceiling... before a water droplet was formed from it and drop to the floor... time itself seem to slow down for a moment all before the water droplet finally splash into many smaller pieces right onto the floor.

Ranma's group immediately made their first move, beginning the fight and battle itself, by charging right toward their chosen opponents: With Ranma-kun and Akane dashing toward the Hōsōshi-like alien with their speed while Pantyhose Taro charged right at the Ōtakemaru-like alien himself by jumping through the air, assisted by his heron wings. The 2 bodyguards themselves saw their first move and charged right toward their respective opponents to fight them.

Ranma-kun attempt to make the first hit on the Hōsōshi-like alien by throwing his fist at him. However, the Hōsōshi-like alien saw this coming and easily block Ranma-kun's punch attack with his Jūmonji yari spear before attempting to strike him down with it. Ranma-kun quickly reacted to this by jumping backward thanks to his reflex, barely dodging the spearhead of the Jūmonji yari spear itself as it slashed across his shirt, putting a cut on it horizontally, before Akane swing her fist at him, but the Hōsōshi-like alien easily dodge it by jumping backward. Ranma-kun knew that he needed speed for this battle, so he needed to change into his cursed female form with cold water, any cold water nearby really. Luckily, Akane was carrying a water bottle around her and when she see that her fiance wanting to change into his cursed form thanks to judging his expression on his face, Akane immediately grab her water bottle and screw off the lid before she splash the water on Ranma, turning him into a her, which he thanks his fiancee for.

"Thank Akane!!!"

"You're welcome, Ranma!"

Both Ranma-chan and Akane dashed toward the Hōsōshi-like alien at two different directions at his right and left side at the same time before both of them unleash a fury of punches, but the Hōsōshi-like alien easily block their relentless attacks by swirling around his Jūmonji yari spear, spinning it around in circles while he toss it side-to-side with his two hands while he manage to concentrate on them thanks to his four eyes as he jumped backward, before he broke their attack with his

spear and swipe it at them, but Ranma-chan and Akane manage to dodge his attack by doing a backflipping jump.

The two human girls look at the Hōsōshi-like alien while the Hōsōshi-like alien himself look at them back with his four eyes, all three of them waiting for one of them to make another move... before Akane dash onto the Hōsōshi-like alien, unleashing another fury of punches right at him. The Hōsōshi-like alien just reacted to her attack by just spinning his Jūmonji yari spear around in circle again, blocking her rows and rows of punches at him. However, Ranma-chan knew that Akane have given him a chance by distracting the Hōsōshi-like alien from him before slipping into the Umi-Sen Ken and vanishing out of thin air for a moment... all before reappearing right behind the Hōsōshi-like alien's back and attempt to do a kick, right at the back of his neck. But the Hōsōshi-like alien quickly realized that this was just a distraction for him to allow Ranma-chan to attack him from behind his back while he was distracted, due to him noticing of just how rash and rush Akane's attacks were and noticing that Ranma-chan wasn't there anymore, before he use his Jūmonji yari spear to jump over right Ranma-chan, just moments before his kick could even hit him, missing him as he dodge his attack, before he landed right behind him. Ranma-chan quickly reacted to this by doing a roundhouse kick right at the Hōsōshi-like alien's face, but he block the attack with the armored glove of his left hand before pushing Ranma-chan's right feet off and swung his Jūmonji yari spear at him, causing Ranma-chan to dodge the attack by arching his back backward. Seeing that there was a opening now, Akane immediately shouted her attack.

"RAIGA NO GEKIDO!!!!" Akane yelled her Raigā no Gekido, or "Rage of the Liger", techinque as she fired a red orb made of anger ki right at the Hōsōshi-like alien. However, the Hōsōshi-like alien saw this with his four eyes before he immediately actived the ability of his technique that Ranma-chan and Akane didn't know about: The ability to stop time for about only four seconds. Even though it doesn't seem that it was that much, it was enough long enough for the Hōsōshi-like alien to dodge Akane's Raigā no Gekido attack by jumping to the left just before his ability's effect was over and the Raigā no Gekido attack went pass by the Hōsōshi-like alien before hitting the wall and exploding. Ranma-chan and Akane were took by surpised that the Raigā no Gekido attack missed the Hōsōshi-like alien and they realized that he must have some sort of time-stopping ability, not knowing how _exactly_ right they were, but the couple only knew that it made the Hōsōshi-like alien a much more difficult opponent to battle against, before they continue fighting against him...

On the other side of the battle itself...

Pantyhose Taro and the Ōtakemaru-like alien charged right at each other before they both thrown their fists right at each other simultaneously and striking sqaurely on each others' fist, creating a shockwave from it, before throwing their other fists at each other simultaneously too and striking theirs too, creating a second shockwave, before finally lifting their heads up and _ramming_ them against each other's heads, creating a third shockwave, as they locked themselves in battle, refusing to budge against the another, until the very energy of the final shockwave created by their locked battle, forcing them to back off from the resulting energy.

Pantyhose Taro jumped straight at the Ōtakemaru-like alien as he attempted to punch him, but the Ōtakemaru-like alien easily dodge his attack by jumping backward before he jumped into the air and tried to attack him by swinging his kanabō right at him. However, Pantyhose Taro block the kanabō attack with both of his arms, pushing him backwards due to the force of the swing, before breaking the Ōtakemaru-like alien's attack by swinging both of his arms outward, sending flying into the air before he landed on both of his feet, and thrown one of his fists right at him, but the Ōtakemaru-like alien block Pantyhose Taro's punch attack with his kanabō, pushing him backward due to the force of his punch. The Ōtakemaru-like alien the broke Pantyhose Taro's attack, throwing his right fist off, before jumping right at him and swung his kanabō right at his head, but Partyhose Taro respond to this by counter-attack with his own head by swinging it right at the incoming kanabō, causing Pantyhose Taro's horns and the kanabō of the Ōtakemaru-like alien to clashed and lock in with each other as sparks flew everywhere into the air as it created another shockwave in the process.

Pantyhose Taro then use one of his octopus tentacles to swipe at the Ōtakemaru-like alien, causing it to break the sparking lock itself when he hit the Ōtakemaru-like alien's blocking kanabō and created a slight three-foot crater in the floor when he landed right on his feets, before he then use one of his other tentacles to attack him when he is holding off his another tentacle with his kanabō. However, the Ōtakemaru-like alien grab the incoming attacking tentacles with his free hand and arm before he spun Pantyhose Taro around and thrown him right into the air before he use his heron wings to slow descend down, but the Ōtakemaru-like alien didn't give him any time to react before he swung his kanabō down into the floor and send a shockwave at him, forcing Pantyhose Taro to jump and flew up into the air with his heron wings. Pantyhose Taro then dive bomb toward the Ōtakemaru-like alien when he thrown his right fist at him, forcing him to immediately dodgethe attack by jumping backward before Pantyhose Taro's fist was embedded into the floor. Pantyhose Taro saw him standing in front of him before the Ōtakemaru-like alien then jumped right into the air and swung his kanabō right at the cursed chimera, forcing Pantyhose Taro to remove his fist from the floor and immediately dodge by jumping backward right into the air before the Ōtakemaru-like alien struck the floor like lightning and creating 4.5 foot wide and deep crater by just pure force of his kanabō striking hard. However, Pantyhose Taro decide that a enough is a enough and seeing this as his chance, he immediately shoot ink from his fingertips at the Ōtakemaru-like alien's glowing eyes, rendering him temporary blind for a moment, before he instantly dashed and thrown his fist right at him for the finishing blow...

However, his attack was suddenly stop short when the bottom end of the Jūmonji yari spear block his punch and stop it in an instant when the Hōsōshi-like alien step in, after he saw that his partner was temporary blinded for the moment and use the combination of his speed and ability to get there to stop it, and using the end of his weapon to stop and hold Pantyhose Taro's fist for a moment, as Ōtakemaru-like alien manage to wipe off the ink off of his eyes with his arm and is able to see again... before he swung his kanabō right into the floor and sending a shockwave at the engaged couple, forcing both Ranma-chan and Akane to dodge the attack, stopping them from attacking Hōsōshi-like alien when he's blocking Pantyhose's fist, before he push the Jusenkyo chimera away, staggering him for a bit, as the Hōsōshi-like alien and the Ōtakemaru-like alien were prepare to continue the fight against Ranma-chan, Akane, and Pantyhose Taro...

" **ENOUGH.** " However, Motomumata decide that he had enough of this entertainment now as he suddenly stood up from his bed on all four of his legs. The minute that the Hōsōshi-like alien and the Ōtakemaru-like alien saw their boss standing up from his bed, they both _knew_ that it was now high time to make a run for it, if Motomumata was going to get serious about this, as the Ōtakemaru-like alien quickly smash his kanabō right into the floor, making a hole in the process, before he and the Hōsōshi-like alien immediately jumped into it, disappering right into the blackness of the hole. Ranma's group just look with blank confusions on all of their faces when the two oni-like aliens suddenly ran for it, before Motomumata put his first foot down on the floor, causing the entire room to shake from his stomp and shook the group up from it, causing them to now put their attention on Motomumata as he walk off of his bed, shaking the room some more, before he loomed over them with his menacing height as he look down at Ranma's group with his glowing amber eyes before he spoke. " **I am entertained enough now. I decided that it is now time for me to obliterate all of you to kill some of my boredom by myself. In other words... Prepare to _die_.**"

"Oh yeah?! How about you take this! RAIGA NO GEKIDO!!!!" Akane fired another red sphere of Ki of her Raigā no Gekido attack, this time, right at Motomumata himself.

However, Motomumata wasn't even impressed by this and took zero reaction at her attack coming toward him... before he just huffed and then suddenly unleashed a burst of his battle aura, sending it throughout the room, but it was enough to disperse Akane's Raigā no Gekido attack and push Ranma's group back just by the force of it. They were shock when they felt of how powerful and intimidating his battle aura was, even though it was just a taste of it, before Akane spoke to her fiance.

"Ranma... did you feel that?"

"Yeah, I did..." Ranma-chan said with a focus expression... before he then flash a confidence grin at this as he realize the one thing from when he felt Motomumata's burst of his battle aura. "... But I didn't felt any sort of cold from him." He said to himself before he turn his eyes at Akane and Pantyhose Taro, both knowing of what he is planning to do due to judging his expression on his face, before Ranma-chan then shouted at the space dragon alien. "HEY, YOU BIG DUMB LIZARD!!" Motomumata turn his attention, which Akane and Pantyhose Taro immediately use this to run to the cute young girl on his bed, as he then focus his eyes in annoyance on Ranma-chan, who then begun to taunt him. "HOW ABOUT YOU SHOW ME YOUR TRUE SIZE OF YOUR BATTLE AURA, YOU STUPID SALAMANDER!!!!"

" **Oh? So you _want_ to see the true size of my battle aura? Very well, then I'll grant your _death_ wish, fool.**" Motomumata said arrogancing at him... before truly unleashing and generating his battle aura from within his own body. Ranma-chan was shocked of just truely massive his battle aura was and how much that he was producing, which was comparable to Happosai and Gel's battle aura... but this all made Ranma-chan the more confidence about it. All before Motomumata fired a bolt of energy from his mouth at Ranma-chan, forcing him to dodge it, before he fired several more of them right at him. Ranma-chan dodge all of the energy bolts of Motomumata's attack before he void himself of all of his emotion, turning his battle aura to ice cold, and starting to run around in a circular motion, using his smaller size and faster speed to his advantage as he use this against Motomumata by using his much more bigger size and slower speed against himself, all while also evading his energy bolt attacks, which were adding the heat to his battle aura's own, by using a combination of the Umi-Sen Ken and Misunbyō techniques to dodge them.

Akane broke the chains around the cute young girl's hands by doing a karata chop, like what she do with the brick when she smash them with her katata chop, before the cute young girl. "Thank you for helping my savior for saving me from these aliens."

"No problem. It's a martial artist's duty to help people." Akane said as she flash a v-sign with her fingers, with Pantyhose Taro, still in his cursed form, just look at them with a blank look on his face, before they notice Ranma-chan running around Motomumata in a circular motion while dodging and evading his energy bolts attack with both the Umi-Sen Ken and Misunbyō techniques. Akane and Pantyhose Taro instantly knew of what Ranma-chan is planning to do, all before he shouted the technique.

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!!!!"

Ranma-chan yelled the Hiryū Shōten Ha technique before throwing his fist in an corkscrew cross strike punch, launching a chi-laced tornado, creating from the clash of Ranma-chan's ice-cold and Motomumata's own massive and intense aura that was hot, right at Motomumata himself as it flew toward him, taking him by complete surprised... before he immediately summon a half sphere-shaped barrier around himself.

Ranma-chan's face fell when the Hiryū Shōten Ha-made tornado struck upon Motomumata's barrier, failing to defeat Motomumata or piercing his barrier, not even putting a scratch on it. This cause Motomumata to laugh in arrogance at Ranma-chan before he then spoke to him. " **YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOUR ATTACK COULD ACUTALLY BREAK MY BARRIER!?** " Motomumata said as he continue to laugh at this... before slowly becoming a calm chuckle... until he spoke in a tone filled calm smungess as he grin at this before he told Ranma-chan. " **Here's the fact of it: You _can't_.**" He said to the cursed halfboy before he then told him of what he's going to do after he have beaten him. " **Once I have kill you, i'm gonna killed rest of your group and took the two of your girls as my other brides, willing or not. And there's absolutely _nothing_ you can do about it to stop me from doing!**"

Motomumata fired another of his bolt of energy from his mouth at Ranma-chan, forcing him to dodge the attack. Ranma-chan grinding his teeth together in frustration, not only because the Hiryū Shōten Ha technique failed to defeat Motomumata, but also because he is forced to use his last resort: The Hinyamata No Orochi Shōten Ha technique.

Even through Ranma-chan prefer non-lethal appoaches and despise killing, he is forced to use it against Motomumata himself in this situation as he didn't have a choice in it anyway because Motomumata is absolutely dead set on killing him before planning killing the other and taking Akane along with Shampoo as his brides before obliterating Earth, forcing him to use the Hinyamata No Orochi Shōten Ha, even if he didn't like it or not.

With that in mind, Ranma-chan begun to run around Motomumata in a circular motion with his battle aura becoming ice cold once more, preparing to the Hinyamata No Orochi Shōten Ha attack. Motomumata smiled arrogancely at this, thinking that he was gonna use the Hiryū Shōten Ha again, before he snorted and spoke.

" **FOOL! That attack of your is useless against my barrier! What are you gonna accomplish with the same attack?!** "

Motomumata fired his bolt of energy at Ranma-chan once more, adding the heat to his battle aura, while he start evading and dodging them again by using the same tactic from before, with his ice cold battle aura swirling around the room full of Motomumata's boiling hot battle aura, creating a spiral of opposing temperature in the room around Motomumata himself.

Akane quickly recongize this pattern alone and realized of what Ranma-chan was planning to do, even if he doesn't like it, wondering if he could actually pull it off, but considering that this is Ranma, anything could be possible. _Anything_.

Motomumata just smirk confidencely at this, still thinking that Ranma-chan was going to use the Hiryū Shōten Ha again, as he waited for him to use it again so his barrier could block it again, before Ranma-chan then stance himself to use the attack before he begun to throw his fist...

" _HIYATAMA NO OROCHI SHOTEN HA!!!!!!!!_ " Ranma-chan yelled the name of the attack as he throw his fist in a corkscrew cross strike punch at Motomumata, launching all _eight_ of the chi-laced tornados right at the space dragon alien.

Motomumata was took by surprised when he saw Ranma-chan have manage to create eight chi-laced tornados from his punch instead of just one like he was expecting, but the space dragon alien still smugly thought that his barrier could be not damage at all by them as all of the eight twisters then came right toward him... only for the eight battle aura-made tornado to easily pierce right through it, completely and _utterly_ destroying his barrier. This completely shock Motomumata, as he didn't think that his own barrier was going to be completely and utterly destroyed by the Hinyamata No Orochi Shōten Ha, before one of tornados slash right through his neck, cutting it right off from his body, before all of the eight cyclone completely destroy it as they strike and pierce right through his body at different angles, striking his own body into several pieces... all before he finally spoke his last words out of pure shock at what is happening to him.

" **IMPOSSIBLE! This cannot be! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED-** "

Those were the final words of Motomumata before one of tornado ended his words when it strike right through his head, completely ending his life for good.

Ranma-chan slowly gave a relived smile at this, as this was now finally over... all before his immediately face immediately give a freak out sound and expression when all eight tornados of the Hinyamata No Orochi Shōten Ha suddenly start to rampaging around the massive ship without any control or restaint, wrecking and destroying it from with inside of it and attacking anything inside with it, all while Ranma's group were just dodging for their lives from the attacking rampaging outbreaks... all before one of the tornado struck the power core of the massive ship, causing the ship to immediately implode from the damage of its power core over the Pacific Ocean, sending all seven of the young adult humans flying through the air of the Earth's atmosphere right over the 23 special wards of the metropolitan area of Tokyo...

* * *

 

Meanwhile... back at the Tendo Dojo household...

Kasumi was cleaning the floor of the laundry room with a mop as she is humming peacefully to herself, just doing what she do best, just being by herself... all before Ranma-chan, Akane, Pantyhose Taro, and the cute young girl crash through the roof of the bathroom and landed right in the furo while Ryoga-kun, Shampoo, and Mousse-kun have crash landed right outside of the Tendo house, making three craters that were three meters wide and one meter deep, as all 3 of them were knocked out cold from both the explosion and the landing as they were covered with ash, dirt, and soot.

This startled Kasumi by complete surprise, causing her to fling her arms into the air and rather calmly responded with her signature sentence. "Oh my!"

Ranma-kun, Akane, and Pantyhose Taro then burst right out of the hot water of the furo, the two cursed individuals now having turn back to their original forms, and took heavy breaths at this, relived that they were still alive, before they then calm down at this. "Oh thank kami, we're still alive." Akane said, thankful that they were still alive.

"Yeah..." Ranma-kun comment to his fiancee, grateful that they were still in the land of the living... all before Pantyhose Taro punch Ranma-kun right on top of his head out of anger and annoyance. "OW! What did I do?!" Ranma-kun ask as an lump formed on top of his head.

"That's for not warning us that your new attack was gonna destroyed the ship!" Pantyhose Taro answered angrily in annoyance as a vein pop on the back of his head.

"How was I suppose to know that it was gonna do that if I've lose control, Pantyhose Taro?!" Ranma-kun pointed it out to him angrily also as a big red vein also pop on his head.

"DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME THAT I'M STUCK WITH!"

"Is that your name?" Pantyhose Taro was startled and took by complete surprised when he suddenly heard the cute young girl's own voice spoke right behind his back, swinging his arms into the air as he look with a shockingly surprised expression on his face at the innocent eyes of the cute young girl, before she then ask him, looking at him with an innocent look in her eyes. "Pantyhose Taro... is that your true name?"

"Uh, um, w-well- um, uh..." Pantyhose Taro stuttering nerviously to her, mentally debating with himself in his mind at if he should tried to either lie to her or just tell her the truth, all while fumbling around his words as he tried to tell the cute young girl, with the cursed name boy rolling around his fingers nerviously at this. "Uh, Y-you s-see.. I-it's k-kinda of, umm... h-how should I say? Um..." He stammer awkwardly to her... before he drop his arms into the water of the furo and let out a sigh when he saw the cute young girl's innocent cute eyes looking straight at him, giving up on trying to lied to her before he decide to simply tell her the truth. "Yes. M-My n-name is Pantyhose Taro..."

"Wow. Pantyhose Taro is even more awkward when talking to woman than you are, Ranma." Akane comment at the sight to her fiancee.

"I guess that he's so embarrass by his own birthname that he can't even talk to a girl without stuttering." Ranma-kun deadpan at the sight in front of them.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Pantyhose Taro whip his head around as he shouted in a tone of complete annoyance at Ranma-kun and Akane.

"I don't mind your name."

"Of course you do- Wait, wha...?"  
Everyone turn and look at the cute young girl with an dumbfounded and flabbergasted looks on all of their faces at what they just heard her say, before Pantyhose Taro then spoke to her. "Y-you... don't mind my name?"

"No, i'm not really bother by it." The cute young girl answered before she gave a innocent smile to them. Pantyhose Taro was completely silence at what he just heard her say... until his face suddenly start brightening up, before he suddenly jumped out of the furo and then they heard something splashing right into the pod of the garden.

They all look up to only see a Yeti-Bull-Crane-Eel-Octopus chimera dancing rather happily in the air at what he just heard her say, finally giving up his quest of forcing Happosai to change his name seeing that he no longer need to change his name since the cute young girl doesn't seem to mind it at all.

"Oh my. He's seem so happy right now." Kasumi noted ditzy at this.

"Huh... well... this is the first time that I see a Yeti-Bull-Crane-Eel-Octopus chimera doing a happy dance in the air." Ranma deadpan at what he is seeing with his own eyes.

"You got that one right." Akane comment, agreeing with her fiance at this.

Pantyhose Taro immediately return to his original form by splashing warm water on himself after doing his happy dance and instantly ask the cute young girl happily after doing that with a happy expression on his face. "So what your name anyway?"

"Morningwood." Everthing suddenly went silence when she told them her name as everyone remain rigid in their expression and stances of what they just heard the cute young girl say, whose name was apparently Morningwood (Míngnánnǚwáng), while the wind itself was blowing across the sky before she told them. "My father give me my name when he was in his drunken state after I was born."

Pantyhose Taro was still completely rigid at what he just heard from her with the happy expression still on his face... before he whipped his head around as his expression suddenly became angry and serious while his aura was flowing with murderous intent. "Tell me where your father is so I can beat him up!"

"He's dead."

His aura of murderous intent suddenly and immediately disperse when Pantyhose Taro whip his head of what he heard and look at Morningwood with a blank expression for a moment... before he suddenly start crying tears of sadness and sympathy for her. "Oh Morningwood! I pity the life that is your existance!" He cried as he hollow out with sadness and sympathy for Morningwood. Morningwood only express her confusion at Pantyhose Taro, having no idea at what he is talking about, while Ranma-kun and Akane give a deadpan look at what is going on in front of them with Kasumi still giving them a ditzy smile at this...

* * *

 

_One week later..._

It was now already a week after Pantyhose Taro have since given up his life quest of forcing Happosai to change the name that he have given him. He've send a postcard with a picture of himself and now girlfriend Morningwood together on their date in it to Ranma and Akane, showing that he now became more kinder and relax thanks to giving up on his life quest and accepting his name, making peace with it, along with the love and support of his girlfriend, Morningwood herself, thanking both of them for it. "Oh my, how beautiful and romantic that is." Kasumi said about it, still ditzy as always about such things. "Not only did they earn their happy ending together, but he's now more nicer and kinder as he made peace with himself thanks to it. That's just so beautiful and romantic for both of them."

"Yeah, Kasumi. I'm also happy that Pantyhose Taro got a girlfriend who doesn't mind his name and all, but..." Ranma-kun said, looking at the postcard and picture in his hands with a blank look on his face, as he told Kasumi. "Seeing him being now more nicer to us is just so plain weird..."

"Yeah, me too, Ranma. Me too, Ranma." Akane said as she look at the postcard and picture with a blank expression along with her fiance... before she then look at Kasou-Taiso himself, floating in mid-air with his hand behind his head as he was chillaxing like the Chaos Emperor that he was. "Of course, unless a certain _somebody_ doesn't interrupt them..."

" **Hey, it's my job, so you can't anything about it.** " Kasou-Taiso said.

Of course, the two oni-like alien have manage to survived the explosion of Motomumata's massive ship and both of them have reported back to his father, Shinkokogunshi (しんこくぐんし), telling him of what happen on Earth and how his son have been killed, but he didn't really have a interest for revenge anyway, as he consider one of his older sons a goddamn idiot and since he have many other sons and daughters anyway, it's better than having revenge, so he ignore the planet out of having zero interest and not bothering with it. But hey, that's life for you...

* * *

 

Meanwhile, on top of Ho'o Peak, during a dark storm in the night, in the Phoenix Palace... as the various guards of the palace were all but somehow beaten up, either been battered up or been smash right into either the walls or the floors, which are so bad that a few of them were all send into a coma, all of this was thanks by their unknown attacker.

Kiima was tossed down to the floor of the room by the mysterious figure in the shadow, who have easily defeated her and the guards, while Laysan himself, the only one still standing and conscious, was standing right by the cradle of Saffron's infant form itself, ready to defend him despite his advanced age, before he spoke to the mysterious figure in the shadow.

"W-who are you and w-what do you want from us?!" Laysan ask, still not of the mysterious figure's intention. However, the mysterious figure in the shadow still not respond to Laysan's question of him, as he slowly walk toward him and the cradle containing Saffron's vulerable Infant form, making the old chamberlain more nervous of this, while the mysterious figure walk closer... all before the lightning flash across the cloudy and dark night sky, brightening up Saffron's room, revealing the mysterious figure's tyrian purple cloak that was covering his entire body and his own identity. But it was enough for Laysan to look though at the darkness of the mysterious figure's hood with his eyes... before he recongize of who it is and promptly realized of who he is dealing with as he shook with horror at _who_. "I-IT'S YOU! W-what are you doing here?!"

The mysterious figure did not answer Laysan's questions as he still remain completely silent of this before he suddenly stop walking and his eyes look down at the sleeping of Saffron's infant form. He look at him in complete silent... before he finally spoke.

"Hm... I've figure that you would have been defeated by a mere mortal, sooner or later..."

With that, the mysterious figure turn around and walk out of Saffron's room before walking out of the Phoenix Palace, leaving Laysan behind with the battered and unconscious guards of the palace by himself, while the raging storm continue to rage on though the cloudy and dark night sky, with lightnings still flashing across it...

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OKAY! THIS CHAPTER TOOK WAY TOO LONG TO MAKE! But I guess it was worth it in the end, since it is now currently the longest story in the Chaos Emperor Saga, for now at least... I think. I don't know. And being the 201th story in the Ranma Saotome/Akane Tendou Tag of A3O.  
> This story have gone thought many revisiting processes until this one, differing from the original idea that I have which I don't really remember really well. It was basically inspired by the Pantyhose Taro Return Arc.  
> Yeah, Motomumata and Morningwood (Míngnánnǚwáng)'s names are suppose to be jokes.  
> Morningwood was inspired by the three girls that Pantyhose Taro have saved in the arc of the manga and since I want to give him a happy ending, I created her in the process.  
> I created Motomumata because, you know, he's a dragon and he was inspired by Jabba the Hutt from Star Wars, King Ghidorah from Godzilla, the Titan Amanto species from Gintama, and Death Garugaru belong to Kaijusamurai.  
> The two oni-like guards were inspired by the Praetorian Guard from Star Wars: The Last Jedi, just because of how badass they are in the film despite not seeing it. In fact, my most favorite part of this story is when they fight the group. I have to say, I did a rather good on it, don't ya think? Anyway, since I decide them to be oni-like as Oni are now sometime seen as guardians of sort, so I decide to play around the blue and red oni motif, which is why I choose to base them on a Hōsōshi and a Ōtakemaru. Oh, and the Hōsōshi-like alien's time-stopping ability of technique was inspired by the Veil of Mist technique from Okami, since he had 4 eyes which remind of it. With all of this, I have to say they're my favorite characters in this story.  
> Yeah, I also made this chapter just to remind you that the Hinyamata No Orochi Shōten Ha technique is far more dangerous than the Hiryū Shōten Ha, why is it went on a rampage like a outbreak.  
> Here's a translation for some of their names:  
> Anyway, that's all I have, but there's probably one question that you are wondering in your mind...: Is the mysterious new character that is shown just in the last part of this chapter the Byakko, or the White Tiger, character? You'll just have to wait and find out in the final and last story in the Chaos Emperor Saga...


End file.
